until God grants my wish
by camellia convallis
Summary: [MidoKuro] Manusia merencanakan, Tuhan menentukan. Dan tak pernah sekalipun Tuhan menetapkan takdir yang selaras dengan rencanaku. Aku kehilangan Kuroko Tetsuya untuk selamanya ... atau mungkin tidak. / "Ah! Aku gagal menyelamatkannya-nanodayo!" / RnR please!


_until God grants my wish_

 _Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _\- OOC, AU!Future, MidoKuro, Midorima PoV, Melancholy/Crazy!Midorima, failed angst, typo(s) and misstypo(s), miss EBI/EyD, death chara -_

"Dok, pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Tekanan darah pasien menurun."

Dua orang perawat di sampingku benar-benar mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Tanganku bergetar, sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan. Pisau kuarahkan untuk memotong bagian dada pasien hingga ke diafragma. Baru saja pasien mengalami kecelakaan, dan aku tahu benar siapa pasienku sekarang. Hidup matinya berada di tanganku.

"Denyut nadi melemah."

"Kondisi jantung sangat tidak stabil, Dokter."

Kugigit bibir bagian bawahku, lagi-lagi sebuah hal yang tak pernah kulakukan kini terjadi. Menurut catatan, darah menggumpal di paru-paru akibat kecelakaan yang benar-benar parah. Sebagian tubuhnya bersimbah darah, menutupi rambut biru muda yang menarik perhatianku selama ini. Tangannya masih bergerak, berarti harapannya untuk tetap hidup masih ada. Sampai pada akhirnya, tangannya kaku dan mendingin. Mesin elektrokardigan berbunyi statis dengan nada panjang.

"Denyut nadi pasien berhenti."

"Pasien atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya tidak dapat terselamatkan akibat kehilangan banyak darah- _nanodayo_ ," lirihku. "31 Januari, jam 1 lewat 7 menit dini hari."

Aku mencuci tanganku setelah melepas sarung tanganku yang berlumuran darah golongan A. Entah kesalahan penciumanku atau bukan, tapi aku masih bisa mencium aroma vanilla, padahal jelas-jelas Kuroko Tetsuya sudah ditarik dan diarahkan menuju ruang jenazah. Tangisku pecah sambil menarik rambut hijauku, frustasi. Pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan pasien yang meninggal di tanganku, terlebih lagi pasien tersebut merupakan teman yang kukenal sejak lama.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, dan itu semakin memperkencang tangisanku. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menangis. Akulah yang pertama kali menyaksikan kematian Kuroko di hari ulangtahunnya. Hari kelahiran sekaligus hari kematiannya.

Kejam. Takdir memang kejam. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang, tetapi mengapa ...? Mengapa harus Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak masuk dalam daftar orang yang kuselamatkan? Mengapa harus dia, seseorang—

— _yang sangat aku cintai?_

"Ah! Aku gagal menyelamatkannya- _nanodayo_!"

* * *

Tidak. Ini salah.

Seharusnya bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kutangani waktu itu. Harusnya aku masih merawat Himuro Tatsuya, pasien yang mengalami masalah jantung, bukan melakukan penanganan darurat kepada orang yang mengalami kecelakaan berat. Berdasarkan informasi, Kuroko Tetsuya ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

Kuharap nisan ini salah mengukir kanji. Mungkin bukan Kuroko saat itu. Bisa saja itu orang lain yang mirip dengan Kuroko, atau mungkin kesalahanku sendiri dalam membaca kanji. Akan tetapi, berapa kali aku menutup dan membuka mataku, tetap kanji Kuroko Tetsuya yang terukir di sana, dengan tanggal kelahiran dan kematian yang sama. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, terlalu cepat hingga aku tak tahu kalau aku sudah lulus SMP, SMA, mendapat nilai _cumlaude_ di jurusan kedokteran yang kuambil, bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama, menyelamatkan manusia dengan berbagai diagnosis penyakit, hingga membunuh seseorang dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

 _Bahkan waktu tak mengizinkanku atau Kuroko untuk saling mengucap selamat tinggal._

"M-Midorima _cchi_ ... i-ini tidak benar, bukan? Ini pasti mimpi- _ssu_." Kise di sampingku menangis sejadi-jadinya, sedangkan aku merasa tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sama dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kuroko _cchi_... ini hari ulangtahunnya- _ssu_."

"Oi Kise! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" seru Aomine. Aku tahu ada nada sedih di sana, tetapi polisi yang satu itu berakting menutupinya.

Aku melangkah, menjauhi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ditambah Momoi Satsuki yang masih mematung di depan nisan Kuroko. Memang benar adanya, bahwa manusia merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan, dan selama ini, Tuhan tak pernah menentukan takdir yang sesuai dengan rencanaku.

Ketika aku menginginkan agar Kuroko Tetsuya menjauh dari kehidupanku, Tuhan seolah menyadarkanku dari pikiran kejam itu. Saat SMA, kami sama-sama berpisah, namun kembali bertemu sebagai musuh. Sorot matanya yang tajam namun sarat akan kesedihan tak pernah pupus dari pikiranku. Pastilah Ogiwara Shigehiro yang kami _hajar_ habis-habisan ditambah perubahan sifat kami yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Ketika aku ingin bertemu dengannya, justru Kuroko bekerja sebagai guru TK di Hokkaido, bukan di Tokyo sepertiku. Dia tetap sering mengunjungi Tokyo saat cuti atau hari libur, namun di saat itulah kesibukanku sebagai dokter meningkat drastis. Sejak reuni terakhir dan bekerja sama dalam tim Vorpal Sword melawan tim Jabberwock, kami tak pernah berjumpa.

Tuhan memang mengabulkan permintaanku, tetapi mengapa harus dalam posisi dokter dan pasien? Dan mengapa pertemuan ini harus berakhir setragis ini? Tidak ada percakapan atau setidaknya senyuman pertemuan setelah sekian lama, malahan darah dan wajah pucat yang mewarnai kondisi saat itu.

 _"Midorima-kun, aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Bekerja sama dalam sebuah tim yang sama, itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada."_

Aku baru mengerti apa yang kaukatakan saat itu, namun semua sudah terlambat. Aku percaya bahwa penyesalan selalu berada di akhir.

Maka dari itu, aku merencanakan agar kita bertemu sekali lagi, setidaknya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Meski aku tahu itu mustahil, tetapi aku tetap menunggu sampai Tuhan menentukan takdir yang sejalan dengan rencanaku.

 _Selagi menunggu Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku, bolehkah aku bermain dengan sosok yang tertinggal di sini? Sosok yang pernah didiami jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu boleh, bukan?  
_

* * *

"Halo Kuroko. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku mengusap pipinya, lalu tertawa keras, memberikan apresiasi pada sosok _boneka_ di hadapanku.

"Di ruangan ini, pasti kau kesepian, bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku akan menemanimu sehari penuh, Kuroko."

Tatapannya yang membulat terlihat kosong, namun aku tetap menyukai tatapan itu. Selamanya.

 _I'll say, "I love you" ..._

.

.

.

 _... just to my precious doll, Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

.

.

 _The End_

Note :

Perlu saya beri sekuel atau prekuel? Sumpah, ini gaje banget ahhahaha /benturinkepalakedindingterdekat/

Bingung banget, dilema antara meletakkan _Melancholy!Midorima_ atau _Crazy!Midorima_ di _warning_ wwwwww-habisnya saya nggak tega ngebunuh Kuroko (terus ngapain kau bikin ini, ha?!)

Hmm, kalau ada yang bingung, Kuroko itu memang mati, cuman jasadnya disimpan Midorima untuk jadi boneka yang menemaninya, jadi sebenarnya _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan Momoi menghadapi kuburan kosong. Intinya gitu sih, maaf kalau bikin gagal paham ;w;

 _Review please_! Saran dan kritik sangat diterima! (9'w')9

Salam _cupcake_!

~ _orange velvet cupcake_

P.S : Btw, _review_ atas nama akun saya sendiri di fiksi _Teikou, A World Beside Us_ itu bukan saya yang melakukan. Tolong bantu _report_ biar _review_ -nya kehapus, ya? Itu kalau bisa sih ;;w;; curiganya akun saya dibajak ;;;w;;;


End file.
